Anton Briggs's Apartment
Anton Briggs’s Apartment is a location in Season Three and Season Four of the Showtime series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. Anton Briggs, a pot-smoking musician turned police informant, lives here. Season Three * “Turning Biminese” Wanting to share a lead with Anton, Debra Morgan climbs the stairs to his second floor apartment and knocks on the door. She's surprised to see a strange girl answer who tells her Anton is in the shower, and implies that they had been showering together. Debra is clearly flustered, and leaves. On her way down the stairs, she gets a cell phone call from Miguel Prado, who says he is looking for Dexter because Rita is in the hospital. * “Si Se Puede" The next time Debra goes to Anton’s apartment, she asks if she’s “interrupting” anything. He says he is alone and invites her inside. Anton offers Deb a beer, which she accepts. Then he jokingly offers her pot, and she responds with, “Fuck you.” She reveals her purpose for being there by asking if he told anyone that Wendell Owens was brought in for questioning. Anton says he didn’t, and he keeps the “C.I. thing under wraps." Without mentioning Ramon Prado’s name, Debra says that a cop noticed her and Wendell at the station, and it may have put Wendell in danger. Anton reaches over to hold Debra's hand, and tries to reassure her. When he tells her not to beat herself up, she says that is what she does best. As Debra is leaving the apartment, Anton tells her that the girl from other night was nothing serious. Debra says that it’s none of her business. * “The Damage a Man Can Do” Debra stays overnight in Anton’s apartment, but has to take a cold shower in the morning because there is no hot water. Anton says she should’ve waited, but Debra says she has to get to work and he doesn’t. He reminds her that he is a musician who works nights. Debra asks what he does during the day: “Take a nap? Watch cartoons? Jack off?” She tells him not to write any more songs about her. Deb then opens a cereal box and finds a bag of weed inside. She puts it back and doesn’t say anything to Anton. However, as she is leaving, Anton notices a change in her attitude. While he is relaxing at home, smoking a joint, Debra calls Anton to get his C.I. number. However, he doesn’t know what she is talking about. When Deb explains that it’s a number found on his paychecks, Anton says that Joey Quinn always paid him in cash. Debra then confronts Quinn and learns that he secretly had Anton working off the books. She later tells Anton that he is no longer a C.I., but pretends the reason is a clerical error and doesn’t mention Quinn’s deception. Then, because The Skinner is at-large, she tries to convince Anton to let her assign a protective detail, but he doesn’t want one. Later, Anton doesn’t answer his phone, and Debra learns that he didn't show up for a band performance, so she hurries to his place to check up on him. His door is unlocked, so she enters his apartment but it’s dark and empty. Back outside, Debra stands on the second floor balcony, looking out at the nearby palm trees which have been recently trimmed. She realizes The Skinner had been there. * “About Last Night” Anton's apartment becomes a crime scene, swarming with cops. The homicide team search the back of Anton's apartment building, trying to find out what happened to him. They find evidence that Anton was attacked while taking out the trash, thrown into a car, and abducted by the Skinner. * "Do You Take Dexter Morgan?" Deb knocks at Anton’s door, and he lets her inside. She states reasons why their relationship won’t work, but then admits he’s the best thing that ever happened to her. Anton reminds her that he’s a witness in her case, but Deb says she recused herself, choosing him over the case. As they begin kissing, Deb’s phone rings. It’s Vince Masuka with more info about The Skinner and a cigar factory. Season Four * "Living the Dream" Anton and Deb are making out in bed when she notices the time and gets up, saying that she is late for work. Anton remarks that it’s a good thing she moved in or he’d never see her, but at least his cruise ship jobs allow him to see her every few days. Deb says she likes it because he won’t get sick of her. Anton states that’ll never happen because she makes him happy. * "Remains to Be Seen" After Frank Lundy informs Debra that the reason he is in Miami is to search for Trinity, Deb feels like a fool for thinking Lundy wants to rekindle their relationship. She returns to the apartment where she sits alone, deep in thought. When Anton arrives home, an emotional Debra is very happy to see him and repeatedly professes her love for him. Anton, somewhat taken aback, reminds her that he was only gone for two days. * "Blinded by the Light" It’s early morning and Debra asks Anton why he never makes the coffee and he says he doesn’t want it bad enough to make it. Anton then reads an email (dated 10/12/09) from The Sandpiper Hotel. It is offering a one-month contract for his band to perform in their main lounge three nights a week. Anton tells Deb its “good news” since it means he will be home every night to sleep with her, and they will wake up together each morning so she can make him coffee. Deb sarcastically laughs. * "Dex Takes a Holiday" Anton arrives home with carry-out Chinese dinner. Debra is on the phone and she motions for him to be quiet while she keeps talking. After she hangs up, Anton says, “How’s Frank Lundy?” He says he knows it was Lundy because her voice goes up a notch when she talks to him which she’s been doing of a lot lately. Deb retorts, “Your point?’ Annoyed, Anton says that he gets a gig in town to spend more time with her but she spends all her time with her ex-boyfriend. Debra insists that her relationship with Lundy is strictly professional. Anton mentions that she twists her hair whenever she talks to Lundy. Debra again assures Anton that he has nothing to be jealous of when it comes to Frank Lundy. Anton, however, clearly has his doubts. * "Dirty Harry" After Deb is shot and admitted to the hospital, a worried Anton appears at her side. When Debra admits that she slept with Lundy, and wants to move out of his apartment, and break up with him, Anton is deeply hurt. He storms out of the hospital, never to be seen again. When Deb is released from the hospital, she stays with Dexter and Rita while she recovers. Related Pages * Wendell Owens * George King * Frank Lundy Gallery Deb knocks on Anton's door S3E5.PNG|'Deb at Anton's door''' Girl in Anton's apartment S3E5.PNG|'Girl in Anton's apartment' Debra and Anton Briggs.jpg|'Deb and Anton grow closer' Deb tells Anton there's no hot water S3E8.PNG|'Deb says there's no hot water' Morning at Anton's apt S3E8.PNG|'Morning chit chat' Deb after finding pot in cereal box S3E8.PNG|'Deb upset at finding bag of weed in a cereal box' Anton smoking a joint.PNG|'Anton smokes a joint while talking to Deb on phone' Deb notices trimmed trees S3E8.PNG|'Debra notices Anton's trimmed trees' Anton looks out peephole S3E12.PNG|'Anton peers through peephole' Deb gets up for work S4E1.PNG|'Deb arises for work' Category:Locations Category:Season 3 locations Category:Season 4 locations Category:Residences Category:Crime Scenes Category:Indexter